Just This Once
by Tales of the Scarlet Sisters
Summary: Remilia Scarlet is into her senior year and it took all of this time to discover one thing. How much she really loved her sister. This sort of love isn't morally right, but she can't help herself at this point. She wonders if maybe Flandre reciprocates, but her little sister has always been rather affectionate around her. So now, it was time to find out. (Highschool AU, RemiFlan)


Today I had decided was the day. I would do what I had to, if it kept that odd feeling from tugging at my heart everyday. Around these types of situations I would always find myself embarrassed, stuttering, and weak in the knees. But that was a good thing, was it not? The only thing it could possibly harm was my reputation. My name is Remilia, Remilia Scarlet. My sister and I are currently in high school, me being a senior and my little sister Flandre a junior. I am the president of my own class, and from what I've heard others know me as somewhat nice, and oddly knowledgeable. A lot of the students do count on me dearly to work out situations and solve problems often. In which I do. But while I still continue to do my job faithfully, my reputation being thrown away was worth this. Much more, even.  
The end of school had already come on this day, and I could feel my heart beating straight through my chest. I stood about near the gates, waiting for my little sister to come join me. This would be it, I had to gather up all of my courage to make it through this one. But I could do it, could I not? I was Remilia Scarlet, of course I could. I have done worse things, like star in middle school plays and fall flat on my face in front of the whole school. If I could stand firm through that, then I could this. After a while of deep breathing and meditating, I heard a cheerful voice call from not too far away. The anxiety made my heart drop, but I quickly looked to my little sister and smiled. She still a few yards away, so we both waved. Once she was right next to me she grinned.  
"Hi big sis!" she says. I gulp, and return the favor of greeting her with a hello. We stand there for a minute longer, Flandre probably perplexed as to why we weren't walking home yet.  
"So uh... Flan?"  
"Yes, big sis?"  
"I-I have a question for you." I looked her dead in the eyes, bracing even myself for my own words. "This week, perhaps after your practice... would you go out with me? Possibly?" Silence ensued between the both of us, and Flandre looked pretty surprised. I can say this shamelessly, it was a rather cute expression.  
"Sure big sis, that sounds really nice!" She gave me the cutest smile, and I was afraid my heart was going to melt.  
"You think so?" I immediately found myself relieved, all of that fear seemed to have disappeared now that I had my answer. I straightened back up, and we turned to head home.  
"Yeah, band practice is gonna be super long! It'll be nice to have after all of that." Flandre had band practice after school once every week. She's a percussionist, and didn't really stick to any certain instrument. She says she really loves the drum set, though. I know for a fact that band is probably one of her favorite activities. I was never one for playing an instrument, though.  
"What will you be playing?"  
"We're going over some of the winter percussion songs along with our recital pieces. It's gonna sound real cool!"  
"Well then, I'll be looking forward to it."  
"So big sis, where are we going? Or is it going to be a secret?" She giggled as she said this, and I blushed a bit. I wasn't exactly sure, I had some ideas but I'd need to think on it harder.  
"A s-secret, Flan."  
"Aww, okay! Hehe, I can't wait!"

* * *

The next day went fast as well. Admittedly all I could think about is what we would possibly do on our date. Classes flew by, and once electives started I reported with haste to the Student Council. I was also apart of that, but with no major role. Once I entered the classroom I took a seat at the table next to Patchouli, my best friend.  
"Hey Remi," she greets.  
"Hi." I sit down next to her, placing my notebooks and such atop the table. "So? How did it go?"  
"Oh, it went fine. Everything's settled, looks like we'll be having a little band parade marching about the school."  
"Good. What time did the instructor settle with?"  
"Nine o'clock sharp."  
"Huh. Well then, that's good." I spoke with her a little bit more on the matter, talking about the route, how long it would take, and the aftermath of it. Patchouli and I held quite a bit of authority when it came to little events, so we worked together on them the most. Halfway through though, Patchouli paused to look at me.  
"Are you feeling alright, Remi?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You've been dozing off somewhat."  
"Have I?"  
"Meh, maybe just a little. All of the 'yeah', 'good', and 'that'll work' remarks are a bit unlike you." Patchouli was always smart in many ways, one of them being she could probably read me like a book.  
"Mmm, that's true. I'm just thinking about too many things at once."  
"Oh? What is it this time?" I give her a serious glance and she nods, shutting her book.  
"I... I went ahead and asked Flandre out. She agreed, and I've been thinking about what to do ever since."  
"You already asked her out and you're not sure...?"  
"Yeah..." I sighed. She shook her head and tutted at me.  
"Shameful, Remi. You've gotta think before you act."  
"I did! And I was just too excited, okay Pache?"  
"Hmph, I understand. Well not exactly, seeing as I've never felt such feeling. But anyway, she's your sister. You know her much better than anyone else. Don't try to impress her, just make her happy. Even the simplest things might do."  
"Hey, you two!" We both heard a familiar voice, and turned around with a grimace. It was the Yama, on our tail again. Well, she wasn't the Yama, but she was so strict that the Student Council gave her such a nickname. And she was surprisingly okay with it. Her name was actually Shiki Eiki. "Less talk, more work!"  
"We kinda have to talk to work, in case you haven't noticed." Pache comments, and the other students around us laugh a bit. Did I forget to mention Patchouli was also very good with comebacks? She was the sort of person you would not want to get cocky with, unless you want to end up embarrassed in front of everyone. That was another thing I loved about my best friend. The Yama storms off, and Pache turns back to me. "Well, remember what I told you and go get her, alright?"  
"A-alright..." After she gives me a pat on the back we keep on with our planning work.

* * *

After a few days, my time was finally up. There wasn't anymore planning, or thinking ahead. And this was considering that I was now sitting down, watching the band at Flandre's practice. Everything that went on from here either happened or not. Even with this being hours long though, I did enjoy watching. There were many strange people in the band, and I spent a lot of time staring at each of these instruments. And of course, I watched Flandre the most. She seemed to be having an awful lot of fun. It made me happy to see her giggle and joke around with her other friends, and then go into stoic concentration once she began playing. It let me know how serious she was about it. Halfway through I remember hearing her teacher tell them about some sort of new music. Once Flandre was handed a paper she looked ready to explode from happiness. That was also very adorable to see. They immediately went into playing without much review, which sounded quite nice for a first time. I wasn't exactly sure what it was, but it reminded me of a video game of some sort. Finally I heard the instructor called out for them to put away their instruments. Everyone did so happily, and once Flandre finished she left her things and ran over to me.

"Hi big sis!" she waved. "H-how did we sound?"  
"Just perfect, I think."  
"Really? Yay!"  
"The last one sounded awfully nice as well. What was that?"  
"It was the Tetris theme! It's such a cool thing to play, so I was super excited. And I think it might be in the field show!"  
"Really? That's great, I'm sure that'll be fun." Well at least I was halfway right on the last one. "Now then, shall we get going?"  
"Yeah, sure!" We began to walk side by side, it being rather quiet besides Flandre's humming. Not that I minded it or anything. "Where are we going, big sis?"  
"It's a secret, remember?"  
"Oh, right. I bet it's gonna be super cool!"  
"You'll see," is all I remark proudly before we continue onward. It took a lot of thinking, so I hoped very dearly that Flandre would like what I managed to come up with. And after about ten minutes, we were there. I stopped, and it took Flandre a second but she did the same. "Here we are," I tell her with a smile. She looks up at the sign, and I saw her eyes grow.  
"Big sis!" She tackled hugged me, but luckily I didn't fall over. "We always went here as kids! I love this place!" I knew that, very well. Which is exactly why I chose it. It was this nice little restaurant, not too well-known but our parents used to take us there. Flandre always loved it, it was like a rare delicacy for her. They also had amazing dessert, and Flandre does have a sweet tooth.  
"Yeah, I remembered how much you enjoyed it."  
"Wow, thanks big sis!" Still somewhat hugging me she snuggled her head into my chest happily. She was a lot more excited than I thought she would be, which made me happy.  
"Of course. Shall we go in?"  
"Yeah!" And so we did, looking around there was hardly anyone about. That made sense, seeing as this was a very odd night to go out to dine. The waitress happily gave us a seat, and we sat down in a booth across from each other. I thanked the woman for giving us our menus and we finally turned to each other, Flandre still with the biggest smile. "I remember this!" she exclaimed, pointing out the things on the menu. I noted the new things and with so many choices it was hard to decide. Flandre knew exactly what she wanted, her old favorite. I went with something new, just to see how it goes. We told the waitress and she left, leaving the two of us alone. It was odd, realizing that this was our first date. I started to blush a bit, before I heard Flan giggle. "Hey big sis, you seem quiet."  
"H-heh, do I?"  
"Mmm. But that's okay! So, how did it go with the rest of the student council? For the band thing?"  
"Ah, that. We've spoken with your instructor, and he was alright with it. The plan is for the band to march around the school, stopping occasionally to perform a piece. Once the little parade is over, that'll be the introduction to the marching band. How does that sound?"  
"That sounds great, big sis! I can't wait, I really want to play something for the whole school to hear!" She bounced around in her chair happily and I smiled once more. Flandre really was like a ray of sunshine.  
"Yes, I would love to hear it too." It was only a few months into the year by now, and just before football season. The band had been practicing extra hard, and already had much experience from band camp during the summer. They were rather impressive, I had to admit it. Now it was time to show the rest of the school the band's work.  
"Hehe, I know it's a whole bunch of work and all so thanks for doing that, big sis! I love you!"  
"Love you too, Flan." I answer this quickly, knowing that Flandre told me this all the time. I knew it was true, but if I thought of it in another manner I knew I would blush and get awkward. From there we both sit together, not doing much but enjoying each other's company and making the occasional bad jokes or two. It doesn't take long for the waitress to return with food. We both thank her and once we look to our food I can say I've honestly never seen Flandre so happy about something like this in a long time.  
"It's even better!" With haste she digs in and I pick at my food. At the first bite she is thoroughly pleased, and takes a few more before offering me some. "It's really good big sis, you have to try it!" I couldn't turn my little sister down, so I agree with it. She wants oh-so badly to feed me herself, so she puts the spoon to my mouth and I graciously take it. I couldn't lie, it was rather good. Just as great as she made it seem. "Did you like it?"  
"Yeah, it's really good."  
"I know! It's so great, isn't it?" I nod and smile, so Flandre goes back to finishing her plate. It was rather big, but she told me it was too good not to finish right then and there. About three quarters of the way through it, she put down her fork and sighed. "It is a lot of food, big sis..."  
"I told you, did I not?"  
"Yeah, but still!"  
"Don't worry, if you want it so badly then I'm sure you'll finish it."  
"Hehe, thanks big sis." We sit there in silence for a minute or two, and I notice something. I had a chance now, so I'd take it.  
"Say, Flan?"  
"Yes big sis?"  
"So I originally thought it would be a good idea to take you out somewhere because we haven't done it in a long time, right?"  
"Right," she says with a nod.  
"But there was also another reason, honestly. I wanted to talk to you." She looks up at me, letting me know she was listening. It made me all the more nervous, but I continued on. "I... really love you, Flan. A lot. You mean the world to me, you know? For a while now I've began to notice how much I really do love you... I guess maybe I love you just a little too much. What I'm about to say is really weird, but..."  
"Big sis wants to be with me...?" Flandre finishes for me, and I'm rather surprised. She looks at me, wondering and waiting for an answer of some sort. I can hardly tell how she feels about this so far but it seems like nothing bad.  
"Y-yes," I stammer. "That's right. I do, really..." Silence ensued between the both of us, myself too embarrassed to look up at my little sister and of course I had no idea what was of Flandre.  
"I love you too, big sis. I love you a whole lot!" I look up and Flandre is smiling happily at me. "I always have... I'd love to be with big sis."  
"Wait a minute Flandre... a-are you sure about this? I know you love me... I love you too and it's not just because you're my sister. I've always loved you as my sister, but this is different."  
"I know big sis, I understand. This is different right?" As she says this I spot her blushing, and she looks away. I don't know what to make of it myself and I blush a little more myself. "I didn't think you loved me in that way... so I didn't bother with it. To everyone else it didn't seem right so I thought you were the same." She giggled a bit and looked back to me. "But I'm really glad you think so. Now we can be togehter, right?" We look at each other, and I can't help smile. I thought just the same as her. This was unnatural, it wasn't right. For the two of us to be together like this. Forbidden, almost. But not to us. There's a warm feeling in my heart, I guess this was happiness.  
"Right. Flan, I—" I froze mid-sentence, because the waitress had come to check on us. We tell her we don't need much else, and as she leaves we glance back at each other and start laughing. "Speaking of that, are you planning to finish that?" Flandre paused, before looking down at her plate and exclaiming.  
"Oh, right! I have to at this point!" She goes back to eating and I watch her, occasionally taking a bite from my own hardly-touched plate. Admittedly I don't eat much all at once, smaller portions fit me best. I turn back to her and once again she leaves me surprised. I looked away for hardly any time at all, but she already had it finished.  
"Wow, you actually did it."  
"Of course! I feel like I've achieved something big..."  
"Yes, you certainly have. I've never seen you clear your plate before."  
"I guess that's true, huh?" She had this big grin on her face, it was adorable. And now I could say it freely, maybe not out loud just yet but it seemed right in my head at least. We began to talk about school for a bit, waiting until the nice waiter would return. I almost didn't feel like going the next day, just resting at home with Flandre sounded great. But I had duties, a lot of them. Missing one day would flood my whole schedule with catching up. Flandre told me that she had some projects to get done on top of band practice, so both of us are rather swamped with work. "But that's okay, we can do it together!" she suggests.  
"We can, can't we? It might help get it done a little faster even, as long as you don't procrastinate."  
"Hey, since when do I do that?"  
"All the time, I'm on you about it practically everyday! If procrastination was a sport, you'd have a hundred scholarships by now."  
"Well... maybe I do. Just a little! I won't do it, I promise! And if I do, you'll get on me about it right?"  
"Of course."  
"There, so that evens it!"  
"I guess it does." And finally the woman returns, asking of us about dessert. I glance at Flandre, who gives me the world's most innocent look. The puppy eyes as well, my ultimate weakness. Saying no to that face is just about the hardest thing I can do. I sigh to myself, and go ahead and say yes. The lady then grabs Flandre's empty plate and leaves, coming back a second later with a dessert menu. I hand it to my little sister, who looks at it in sheer happiness. While the things on the list did look quite good, unlike Flandre I didn't have a sweet tooth. She picked the one that first caught her eyes, and when it came around I was once again surprised by it's size. It wasn't anywhere near as big as the previous plate, but it was a large dessert no less.  
"It's so good~!" she exclaims, pleased greatly by it's taste. She gives me a spoon and urges for me to try it myself. So I do, and become genuinely surprised by it's taste. I can tell it's a form of pie… with glazed apple or something of the sort.  
"My my, it is rather good," I remark. "Are you planning to finish all of this like before?" Flandre nods excitedly and take a few more bites.  
"Yep! It's too good to not eat, big sis."  
"Well yes, I understand that much." The one thing I truly worried about was Flandre waking up in the morning sick. It was possible, but then again my sister didn't get sick very often. So I just shake my head and we end up chatting about other desserts while she finishes that one. Every once in a while she has me take a bite as well, and I just go along with it until she's sitting there with an empty plate. I would say that I only had about ten percent of it, Flandre really was determined after all. "Feeling full?" I ask jokingly. Flandre nods and sighs in response.  
"It was all so good… but I don't think I'm ever going to eat again after this."  
"Hmph, that's a blatant lie." We both smile at each other as I say that, and the waitress returns with a check. As she leaves I glance at it, grimacing a bit. I of course was fully prepared for this sort of thing, but the numbers still hurt. I go on and pay for it, knowing that in the end something like this was indeed worth it. We wait until she picks it back up and excuses herself for the last time. "Well now, shall we get going?"  
"Sure!" We stand up together and pause for a second, as Flandre suddenly pulls me into a hug. There's no helping it as I blush a bright red instantly. And her hugs were rather strong as well, so there was hardly any escaping from this one. She finally lets go and as I look at her I see she was blushing as well with a nervous grin.  
"Um… thanks big sis. Thanks a whole lot. I'm really happy about this! It's… perfect."  
"Y-you think so? Well, as long as you're happy I am too. Now, lets get home before Sakuya blows a fuse." Flandre giggles at that and we hurriedly leave the little restaurant and start on our way home. By now it was rather dark, but Flandre and I were very used to it. We looked around at the city as we walked. The city was always a different place during the nighttime. Both of us loved this sort of view. Halfway down the street my mind began to wander, thinking about the events of today. I couldn't be happier. I looked to Flandre, who kept a tiny smile on her face as we walked. Not knowing what had come over me I took her hand, holding it was we continued on our way. She looks to me, a little startled and flustered. I just grinned, which made her blush and look back to the road. Flandre didn't resist though, which let me know she was fine with it. I truly did love my sister, and these were the steps I'd have to take to show her that. The walk home was quiet and peaceful as we enjoyed each other's company. We had made it right up to the door, and I was fishing the house key out of my pocket before I noticed Flandre fidgeting. "Are you alright, Flan?"  
"Um, big sis…?" I turned around to look at her, only to find she wasn't just standing there. No, she had already gained on me, pulling me into another one of her infamous hugs. I don't struggle, but turn beet red with the next events. Flandre went on to give me a little kiss. It was on the cheek maybe, but still. She giggles at my expression, and I try to compose myself. "Today was fun, huh?"  
"Yeah, I guess so… I'm glad it's like this Flan."  
"Me too!" We share a smile once again, before I turn around and unlock the door to our house. When we open it, we find Sakuya standing right before it.  
"Welcome home you two," she greets. Who was Sakuya? You could consider her our guardian in a way, since we lost our parents long ago. A sort of odd one though. She seemed pretty young, had this spiky silver hair, and always wore a blue and white maid outfit. She has a habit of making our meals and cleaning up a lot too, no matter what. Sakuya always says she doesn't mind doing so, but regardless we help out. Sometimes a meal doesn't go as planned though, I must say I didn't take culinary skills as an elective. But with the way Sakuya is, I'm sure she'd be considered a loving parent by a stranger. She also gets on us like any other doting parent would, but that's okay. She's family to us now, Sakuya has been living with us for years.  
"Hey."  
"Hi, Sakuya!"  
"How was your little excursion?"  
"It was fun! We ate at my favorite restaurant… big sis took me there!"  
"Did she?"  
"Yeah, we went there sometimes as kids," I told her as I made my way into the kitchen. "If you can believe it, Flandre cleared her whole plate." As for myself, I had just stuck my leftovers into the fridge. Hopefully they would taste just as good tomorrow.  
"I did! Dessert too, it was really good. You have to go sometime!"  
"My my, it must be good. I've never seen either of you finish your food. Whether or not that's here, or at a restaurant."  
"Aww, but we do. Give us some credit Sakuya, you do make smaller proportions after all."  
"Yeah, big sis is right!"  
"Alright alright, maybe you do. But I'm glad the both of you had a good time."  
"Yeah, we really did." As I say that I see Flandre wandering off. "Going to sleep?" Her look says it all as she gives me a sheepish grin.  
"Mmm-hmm, I should probably go lay down. Good night everyone!"  
"Goodnight," the two of us say in unison as she hurries off. I watch her slip into her room, and I can't help but smile.  
"She's so cute…" I murmur under my breath. I then turn around, only to see that Sakuya was a lot closer to me than I thought.  
"You must really love your sister, huh?"  
"Y-yeah, I do… honestly? When we went to that restaurant tonight, I told Flan the truth. We really do love each other and it turns out now we're dating I guess." I just threw it out there, it wouldn't work out if I tried to hide it. Sakuya did look quite surprised for a couple of seconds, but then she quickly went back to smiling.  
"Well then, congratulations to the both of you. I hope things go well."  
"Thanks a whole bunch, I hope they do too. For now…" I glanced over at the clock to tell the time. It looked like it was rather late already. I had some school work to do, but at this point I was mentally exhausted. Sakuya seemed to notice my glance as well.  
"You'll be going to sleep?"  
"Yeah, something like that. Have a good night Sakuya," I say with a wave as I make my way down the hall.  
"You as well, Remilia." From there I keep going, stopping at Flandre's room. The lights peeked out from under the door, it looked like she was still awake. I hadn't much to say to her, but something in me still urged me to enter that room. So I do, knocking first.  
"Hmm? Y-you can come in!" she calls. So I do, to find her lying on her side with her back to me. I walk over, sitting down on her bed next to her.  
"My my, are you alright Flan?"  
"Yep. Food was good… but now my stomach hurts." She rolls over so that she can see me and gives a playfully hurt expression. I chuckle at it and place a hand on her stomach, rubbing it fondly.  
"Aww, you poor thing." Flandre doesn't say anything, but instead smiles at my gestures and mumbles softly. She snuggles up closer, and closes her eyes for a bit.  
"Hehe… thanks big sis."  
"…you're welcome, Flan." We sit there in silence for a while, until she looks up to me.  
"Hey sis?" she asks.  
"Yes Flan?"  
"Will we be together, like this… for a very long time?" I stop and pause for a minute. It was a good question. Just what would happen with us? I look away and contemplate.  
"Well… it's up to us. We just have to see where fate takes us from here on out right?" She looks at me for a moment before finally nodding. "But if you ask my opinion, I think so. This type of love… I'd hold onto it until my very last breath and even past that." At that moment I was so close to turning into a blushing mess, but Flandre's laughing stopped me.  
"So cliché, big sis. That's just like you!"  
"You think so?"  
"Yeah… but I'm happy that we feel the same way after all of this time. It makes everything so different. I want to love you forever too!"  
"And you say I'm the cliché one? Pfft..." I mutter, blushing slightly.  
"Well it's cliché because it's big sis."  
"No fair, Flan."  
"Yes fair..." I had something witty to say, but all of a sudden I feel Flandre wrap her arms around me from behind. Then she pulls me onto the bed, and I find myself lying next to her. She looks at me innocently with those puppy eyes of hers. "Can you sleep with me tonight big sis?" I stare for a minute, not sure of what to say. If anything Flandre was much faster than I am, this new relationship of ours was all established less than an hour ago. But we've done it before, sisters do share beds from time to time.  
"I can't say no to that face... why not?"  
"Yay!" Flandre jumps around excitedly for a second, before freezing and lying back down with a groan. I assumed this was from her stomach ache, she must have made it worse with that. I chuckle lightly, and stand to my feet.  
"I'll be back in a moment alright?"  
"Okay!" I swiftly leave, going to my own room to change into something more suitable for sleep. It doesn't take very long, on my way back to Flandre's room I pass Sakuya by and tell her good night once again. Once I make it back I see Flandre had the same thought as me and was now rolling around in the bed in her own yellow pajamas. Mine were a light pink, if anything it looked more like a dress than pajamas. But Sakuya picked them out special for me and I did rather like them. "Hi big sis!" Flandre sees me an immediately hops under the covers, poking her head out and patting the mattress next to her.  
"Hey Flan," I say with a smile as I do the same, but in a less excitable manner.  
"Ooh, since you're here you should tell a bedtime story or something."  
"But Flan, we're teenagers."  
"Children at heart, big sis! And your stories are fun anyways."  
"Even the one about the nursery rhyme?"  
"Definitely that one. Now come on, tell it!"  
"Fine fine, since you insist." Flandre grins widely and gets closer, snuggling up to me. "It started off with ten people, chosen as if they were randomly picked. But little did they know, they all were the same in one way. All ten of them each received a invitation to the vacation of a lifetime. An island far off from human eyes, with a grandiose mansion sitting atop it..." And so the story went. It was from a book I read a while back, which I honestly found quite good. It was And Then There Were None. Flandre never read it, but she found the nursery rhyme funny and liked the plot when I told her about it. As I kept on, she slowly began nodding off. This was around the part where only four of them were left and they were slowly growing delirious. I didn't pay much attention though, once I had finished the girl was completely asleep. So I just turned a bit, reaching for the lamp on the nightstand next to us and turning off the lights. I turn back to Flandre's sleeping figure, who grumbled something softly as I got settled in the bed. "I love you too, Flan." I reply with this, kissing her on the forehead. And though I don't have the best vision in the darkness, I felt that she grinned at that.


End file.
